Heart Beats
by jonn3y5
Summary: AU! Stefanie Foster, single mother of two, is looking for stability for her two young children. Lena Adams, recently single and pregnant, and is just looking for someone to share her life with. What happens when these two cross paths? Will it be the love they are both searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. This is my fourth fosters fanfic and this idea has been tossing around in my head for months and I finally got it in paper. I'm really excited for you guys to read it and tell me what you think so enjoy:)

xxxxx

"Brandon!" Stef calls from the kitchen. Stef smiles when she hears tiny feet across the floor and turns to watch her 4 year old son slide in the kitchen with his socks. His slide comes to and end when he hits the counter and falls on the floor. Stef watches as the little boy lays on the floor and giggles. A smile forms across her face as the giggles get louder and Brandon sits up and looks at her.

"Did you see that one mommy?!" Brandon asks excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart I saw that one, and the one before that, and hey guess what?!" Stef asks as she kneels down to Brandon's eye level.

"What mommy!?"

"The one before that too!" Stef says causing laughter to erupt from Brandon. Stef laughs with him before standing up and placing her hand on his head.

"You ready for a snack buddy?" Stef asks as she walks to the cabinet and looks at it's contents.

"I want to wait for grandma to get here." He says as he climbs on his chair at the kitchen table.

"Ok, that's fine." Stef says as she returns to the dishes.

"Mommy?" Brandon says grabbing her attention.

"Yes." Stef says turning around.

"Why do we have to have half Spider-Man and half Rapunzel party?" Brandon asks looking at her. Stef walks over to him and smiles lightly.

"Brandon we've had this talk already. You and Callie are twins and share the same birthday." Stef explains.

"I know that mommy." Brandon says in a matter of fact tone.

"Then what's the problem?" Stef asks wrinkling her forehead.

"We had different parties last year."

"Well that's because Jamie was here last year." Stef says referring to her ex.

"Why isn't she here this year?" Brandon asks frowning a little bit.

"We've talked about this buddy. Jamie decided that she wanted different things, so she moved out." Stef says explaining it as best as possible.

"Does that mean she's not coming to our party?" Brandon asks getting on his knees in the chair and leaning on the table.

"Not this time." Stef says wiping off the counter.

"Ok." Brandon says and Stef sighs as the front door opens.

"Hello?" Sharon calls out.

"Grandma!" Brandon gets off his chair and runs over to Sharon.

"Oh well hello birthday boy!" Sharon says when Brandon enters her line of sight.

"Grandma, did you get lots and lots of Spider-man stuff?" Brandon says starting to peak through the bags.

"Not so fast." Stef says as she walks over to the door. Brandon stops his peaking and looks over at his mom.

"You have a room to clean mr." Stef tells Brandon and he runs to the back and into his room.

"I think it's about time you think about sizing up." Sharon says as she takes the bags into the kitchen.

"Mom." Stef sighs as she picks up the rest of the bags and follows her into the kitchen.

"You have two growing children, I am just telling you, that you should think about moving into something bigger." Sharon says starting to unpack the bags.

"Mom, not that I wouldn't love to move into something bigger, I just don't have the money." Stef says pulling out paper plates and cups.

"What about the promotion?" Sharon asks placing the juice on the refrigerator.

"Even if I do get the promotion, it's still won't be enough to afford a new house and Callie and Brandon's school." Stef says balling up the plastic bags and putting them in their designated spot.

"Do you remember Dana and Stewart from book club?" Sharon asks taking a seat at the table.

"Book club? You went to like two of those."

"I went to five of them." Sharon says as Stef hands her a wine glass.

"Ok what about them." Stef says pulling out the bottle of wine.

"They have a daughter, who is the vice principle at that new charter school Anchor Beach. They say really amazing things about it. Plus it's really time you take them out that expensive school."

"That dad called in special favors to get them in." Stef says taking a sip of wine.

"Your father." Sharon waves a hand in dismissal. "It's pre-school Stefanie." Stef buries her hands in her hair and sighs.

"Ok mom I will check it out." Stef says as Sharon smiles.

"Good because I made you an appointment." Sharon smiles and slides out if her chair and grabs a piece of paper.

"Mom."

"Just go Stefanie." Sharon says as she sits back down. Before Stef can say anything in protest the door bell rings and Sharon gets up and answers it.

"Hello." She answers the door pleasantly as Angeline, Stef friend, is at the door with Callie.

"Hi just dropping off miss thing." Angeline says and Callie hugs Sharon's legs.

"Thank you Angeline." Sharon looks down at Callie and touches her head.

"Did you say thank you to Angeline?" Sharon asks Callie.

"If course, as always she was a perfect little lady." She smiles and looks back at her car. "It was great to see you Sharon but Sam is in the car so I have to get going. Tell Stef and Brandon I say hello." Angeline says as she waves to Callie.

"Alright take care Angie." Sharon waits until she gets into the car to close the door and helps her granddaughter out of her backpack and coat.

"How are you little miss?" Sharon asks hanging her backpack up.

"Good." Callie responds sitting down and pulling off her shoes.

"Hi baby girl." Stef says as she walks over to Callie and her mom.

"Hi mommy." Callie says as she stands up.

"Where is my hug?" Stef asks squatting down. Callie rushes over to Stef and hugs her tightly.

"How was your play date with Sam." Stef says kissing Callie's temple and pulling her back to look in her eyes.

"Good. We played monkeys." Callie reports and Stef smiles.

"Well my little monkey, your brother is cleaning up his room so you should probably go do the same to yours." Stef tells her and Callie nods before taking off to the back and towards her room. Stef stands back up and looks at her mom.

"What?" Stef says smiling slightly.

"What?" Sharon asks innocently.

"Why are you staring?" Stef asks as she turns to walk into the living room.

"I was not staring." Sharon says but Stef turns and gives her a look that melts the innocence from her face.

"Ok I was staring." Sharon states in surrender. "I am just so proud of the mother you became. He didn't just leave you pregnant with one baby, but two and you handled it wonderfully."

"You can say his name mom." Stef laughs but Sharon puts her hand up, which cause Stef to laugh harder.

"All he was good for was giving me two beautiful grand children and I wouldn't trade that for the world." Stef continues to laugh as Brandon and Callie make their way into the living room.

"Mommy I want a snack now." Brandon says as he climbs on the couch with Sharon.

"Anything in particular you want?" Stef asks as she pulls Callie on the big chair with her.

"Cheetos!" Brandon stands up and starting jumping on the couch causing Sharon to chuckle lightly at her silly grandson.

"No, no Cheetos. I don't want you to ruin dinner." Brandon's shoulders fall a little bit and he sits back down.

"Awwww." She smiles at her son who is curled up in Sharon's lap pouting.

"Apples, B. We can have apples." Callie says and Stef looks down at her daughter.

"That's a great suggestion love." Stef says before looking up at Brandon.

"What do you think kiddo?" Stef asks and Brandon nods sitting up. Stef nods and gets up to get the apples and Callie follows her.

"Mommy can I help?" Callie's asks and Stef smiles and nods.

"Of course my love." Stef says and she picks her up and sits her on the counter and gets the apples.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come this year?" Callie asks and Stef stops for a second before recovering and smiling at her daughter.

"Why do you ask love?" Stef says handing Callie a butter knife and a chunk of apple to cut.

"Because Samantha's mommy has a girlfriend like Jamie, but she sees her daddy all the time." Callie says cutting her apple carefully.

"Our situation is a bit different." Stef says clearing her throat and continues to cut.

"So he isn't coming?" Callie asks clarifying.

"Peanut butter or carmel dipping sauce." Stef asks trying to change the subject.

"Mommy." Callie says bringing her back to the conversation.

"What do you have to be so much like me huh?" Stef says walking over and tickling the young girls sides causing laughter to erupt from her.

"Because-" Callie all but yells as Stef continues to tickle her. Stef stops to hear her reasoning.

"I'm your daughter." Callie says and Stef smiles and places her hands on each side of Callie's head.

"Oh that's right." Stef smiles and kisses both of Callie's cheeks. "This huge head used to be in my tummy." Callie giggles and Stef's smiles fades slightly and she just admires her daughter.

"I love you. So so so so so so much." Stef says and Callie calms from her laughter and kisses Stef.

"I love you more mommy." Callie says and Stef laughs shakes her head.

"Oh it's not possible." Stef says and kisses Callie one last time before putting all the apple slices and the peanut butter on the plate and letting Callie down.

"Hurry before Brandon eats grandma." Callie says before running into the living room leaving a laughing Stef to carry the plate and the two sippie cups. As soon as she sets the plate and cups down on the coffee table, Brandon and Callie stop their tasks of wrestling Sharon and make their way to the food.

"So that's how you get thing 1 and thing 2, to leave you alone." Sharon laughs and looks at Stef.

"Everything will be ok Stef." Sharon says and Stef plasters on a smile.

xxxxxxx

"Mom I don't want to hear this speech from you again." Lena says as she walks to the kitchen of her small apartment.

"The one where I tell you, that you are about to have a baby and you are living in a one bedroom apartment." Dana says as she follows Lena.

"Yes that one." Lena says putting fingers to her temples to try to relieve tension.

"I am just looking out for you, that's all." Dana says as she sets the magazine she was holding down on the counter.

"And I appreciate it mom, I do, but I have the time." Lena tells Dana.

"Lena, pregnancy time moves faster than normal time." Dana says and Lena just chuckles.

"Mom that doesn't make since."

"To you maybe, but this is you first pregnancy."

"I know mom."

"Where is Gretchen anyways. She is supposed to be helping you find a new home for you and the baby." Dana asks as she looks around surveying the apartment.

"She is, um, you know, at work." Lena says trying to find an excuse.

"Work?"

"Yes mother work, otherwise known as a job." Lena says.

"It's Saturday."

"She has a demanding job mother."

"I haven't seen her in months." Dana says accusatory.

"Ya neither have I." Lena mumbles to herself before turning to face Dana.

"Why are you here again mom?" Lena asks sincerely.

"Do you remember Sharon and Frank?" Dana asks knowing her daughter is changing the subject.

"From book club? Ya."

"Their daughter Stefanie is throwing a birthday party for her twins and we were invited." Dana says as she fixes her scarf.

"Oh, that was nice of her to invite us." Lena says sincerely shocked.

"Sharon says she is sending her kids to that private school and she is looking for a new school to send them to. And I told her about Anchor Beach and scheduled an appointment for you and her to meet." Dana says and Lena raises her eyebrow.

"Wow, thank you mom."

"But it would be nice if you guys met before the meeting, that way it won't be so awkward." Dana says shifting in her seat.

"Thank you mom." Lena says as she places a hand on her growing belly.

"You should bring Gretchen." Dana says and Lena fakes a smile.

"I will see what her schedule looks like." Lena tells her and that seems to satisfy her for now.

"Love should be in a date planner my love." Dana says as she stands up and walks to the door.

"I know mom, thank you for the baby clothes."

"Of course." Dana says as she kisses Lena's cheek before leaving.

"Don't forget about the party." Dana calls back as she walks away and Lena shuts the door before leaning against it.

"Like you would let me."

xxxxx

Mothers! Always meddling. What do you think Dana and Sharon are up to? Are the in cahoots? Do you think Mike should be Callie and Brandon's dad? Should he get involved? How do you think Lena and Stef will take to each other the first time around? Review, don't be shy, leave me your thoughts and questions:).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I got some good feedback on this story so I've decided to go ahead and progress on this story. I didn't really get any feedback on the whole Mike thing so I'm still not sure if I should involve that or not. I want to thank you guys for all the favorites and follows and reviews and I want you guys to keep doing it. It does wonders for my muse haha. Anyways thanks again guys and enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxx

"Dinner tonight, party tomorrow guys. That's always been the tradition." Stef reminds her children as she picks up their backpacks and puts them by the door.

"But it's just you and us this year." Brandon whines as he pulls on his jacket.

"Grandma is coming and is brining some friends." Stef sighs and hands Callie a sweatshirt.

"It's going to be boooorrring." Brandon complains again.

"Ok Brandon that is enough." Stef sighs and lets her arms fall to her sides. "All you have done since you've woken up is complain. I am doing the best I can. You need to meet me half way." Stef says as she looks at Callie. "Callie, your necklace babe." Callie looks down before running to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry mommy." Brandon says and Stef gives him a small smile.

"It's ok my love. I need you to get your backpack on and wait at the car." Stef says before looking at her watch. "Callie!" Stef calls as Brandon follows his mothers instructions. Stef pulls on her work belt and checks her weapon before grabbing her jacket and looking at her watch.

"Callie Foster!" Stef calls again and Callie comes out the bathroom and Stef laughs slightly.

"Oh baby." Callie walks to Stef who bends down and untangles the necklace around the little girls neck.

"Do you think tonight will be boring?" Stef asks looking up from her task to look at her daughter before looking back at the necklace.

"No. Brandon is mad Jamie won't be there." Callie informs her and Stef stops for a second and looks at Callie.

"Are you mad Jamie won't be there?" Stef asks and Callie looks at Stef.

"I just miss happy mommy." Callie says and Stef pulls the necklace  
Off Callie's neck and pulls out a couple small knots before holding it up to Callie.

"Do remember when I got you this necklace?" Stef asks and Callie shakes her head.

"You were two. And you were very very sick."

"That's how I got this scar." Callie points her her head and Stef nods.

"Yep. And the doctors said you wouldn't make it. Mommy was so scared and I wouldn't leave your side but one day grandma made me. I couldn't go home so I drove and I drove until I came across the store that sold this necklace. I loved it the minute I saw it and I knew it was for you. So I brought it back to the hospital and you loved and it." Stef tells Callie as she places the necklace back around Callie's neck.

"The point of the story is, you and Brandon, are what makes me happy mommy. Without you two I don't know where my life would be." Stef tells her as she plays with the necklace. Callie puts her hands on Stef cheeks and squeezes her face.

"Mommy." Callie says.

"Yes." Stef struggles to say because Callie is squeezing her face.

"As long as you have my face you have my ears." Callie says and Stef laughs and pulls Callie's hands off her face.

"That's my line." Stef says and Callie giggles. Stef smiles and stands up grabbing Callie's back pack.

"Let's go." Stef says as Callie makes her way out the house.

xxxxxx

"Everything looks good." The doctor says as she pulls off her gloves.

"Am I still on schedule?" Lena asks as she pulls down her shirt and sits up.

"That little one might come earlier than expected but like I said everything looks good." The doctor reassures Lena.

"Thank you." The doctor smiles and nods.

"Schedule your appointment for 3 weeks." The doctor tells Lena as she hands her sonograms.

"Thanks see you then." Lena says as she makes her way out the room and to the front desk.

"Last name?" The receptionist says.

"Adams." Lena tells her as her cellphone goes off.

"Lena Adams." She answers as the receptionist writes her appointment down.

"I know your name sweetheart I named you." Dana says and Lena takes the phone from her ear to look at the caller ID and to mentally scold herself.

"Sorry mom I wasn't paying attention." Lena says as she takes her appointment slip from the receptionist and makes her way out the hospital.

"I was just calling to see what time I'm picking you up." Dana tells her and Lena scrunches up her face confused.

"Why are you picking me up?"

"Sharon and Franks daughter-"

"The party is tonight?" Lena cuts her off before she starts explaining again.

"No the dinner is."

"I thought we were going to the party."

"Well Sharon invited us to the dinner as well." Dana tells her and Lena sighs as she gets into her car.

"Ok. 6:30 I guess." Lena gives up, not wanting to fight with her mother.

"Sounds perfect." Dana says. They say their goodbyes before Lena starts the drive to work.

xxxxxx

"Hello?" Sharon says as she walks through the house.

"In the kitchen mom." Stef calls out and Sharon walks into the kitchen.

"Where are the birthday kids?" Sharon asks as she sets her purse on the counter.

"Callie is outside and Brandon is playing action figures in his room." Stef says as she chops up some carrots.

"Do you need any help?" Sharon asks as she pulls out a bottle of wine.

"Nope I got it. It's just baked chicken." Stef says as she grabs her beer and turns to her mother.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you invited your book club friends?" Stef asks and Sharon shrugs her shoulders.

"They wanted a good time. Plus they are bringing their daughter." Sharon says taking a sip of wine. Stef stands there beige setting her beer down and looking at her mom.

"Mom, mother.. No. Are you setting me up?!" Stef whispers harshly and moves to sit across from her mom.

"I most certainly am." Sharon says and Stef lets her head fall into her hands.

"No. Absolutely not mother."

"Don't you want to be in a relationship?"

"No. Not right now, and even if I did where do I have the time between two 4 year olds and a job." Stef says standing up and returning to the chicken.

"You haven't even met her. Just give it a chance." Sharon says and Stef stops her chopping.

"Fine." Stef sighs and turns to her mom. "No promises." Sharon smiles and makes her way to the backyard and Stef sighs and sets the knife down. She walks over to the house phone and picks it up. She sighs deeply before dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice answers and Stef's voice catches in her throat.

"Stef? Are you there?" The voice asks after a minute.

"Jamie." Stef says and Jamie breathes out.

"Hey, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you." Jamie stops and sighs. "How are you Stef?" She asks her voice breaking slightly.

"I didn't call for this." Stef says trying to stay strong.

"Then why did you? Call I mean."

"I- I want to.. Finish this." Stef finally gets out.

"I thought it was already finished."

"Completely finish it. I can't keep thinking that one day you might want want to settle down and build a life. I can't keep thinking that.. You or Mike might want to be apart of Callie and Brandon's life. So I'm finishing it. Completely." Stef says wiping some fallen tears away.

"Stef-"

"I'm done. Numbers are changing and so are the locks. Just do me and the kids a favor and stay away." Stef hangs up the phone before Jamie can speak. Stef leans her hands against the counter and starts to laugh through her tears. A giant weight has been lifted and she can't help but to laugh.

"Mommy?" Stef stands and turns to see Brandon standing with his action figures.

"Hey buddy." She says wiping her tears off her face.

"What's so funny?" Brandon asks as he climbs on to a chair and places his toys on the table.

"Just a funny story I was remembering. What are you up to?" Stef asks changing the subject.

"It's 6:25" Brandon says and Stef turns to look at the oven clock.

"You are right and it's time for you and Callie to get cleaned up for dinner." Stef says as she walks to the back door.

"Callie! Come on sweets." Stef calls and walks away from the door leaving it opened. Callie comes running through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Time to get cleaned up." Stef tells her and Callie looks at Brandon.

"I get to go first today." She tells him and Brandon snaps his head up to look at his mother.

"What?" Brandon asks and Stef shrugs.

"It is your sisters day to go first."

"What no fair!" Callie laughs and runs towards the back with Brandon trailing close behind her.

"7 minutes Callie!" Brandon reminds her and Stef laughs as her mother comes from the backyard.

"What's so funny?" She asks and Stef puts the chicken in the oven.

"My children." Stef says.

"Brandon give it back!" Callie yells and Sharon shares a look with Stef.

"How they managed not kill each other in the wound, I will never know." Sharon laughs and Stef pulls out French bread.

"Callie is so much like you. Fierce, strong, hard headed, independent, sweet, and a fighter. But Brandon is sensitive. And those two mixing is like gas and a spark." Sharon says laughing a little.

"I can't wait for teen years." Stef says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you will be ok. I've never known you not to be." Sharon says as she walks to the back of the house to help her grandchildren. Stef follows her mother with her eyes before looking at the house phone again. Almost willing it to ring, and Jamie's voice be behind it begging for a second chance, but Stef knows this game all to well, and she is done playing it. For the first time, she is ready to move on.

xxxxx

So I wasn't sure on how to end this chapter. I wanted Stef and Lena's meeting to be it's own chapter. I'm not sure if I want them to hit it off right away. If you have ideas don't be afraid to leave them in a review I will make sure to give you a shoutout. Anyways thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
